Histoires en chanson
by heiji
Summary: Duo a la fête de la paix a revelé ses sentiments à Heero.... Que va t il se passer ? Songfic à chaque chapitre
1. départ

Titre : Histoire en chanson...

Chanson : No Doubt, Don't Speak

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris qui s'est aussi occupée de la traduction de la chanson. Encore mille fois Merci !

couple : 3 et 4 et 1 et 2 à venir

Résumé : C'est la déclaration de la paix. Tout le monde la fête au royaume de Sank. Duo en profite pour avouer à Heero ce qu'il ressent, mais les événements ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

**_Je vous avertis à l'avance, cette histoire, qui devrait être assez courte, contiendra une chanson dans chaque chapitre..._**

Chapitre 1 :

Tout le monde était heureux, la paix avait été déclarée et Oz démantelé. Il ne restait plus rien pour rappeller les horribles souvenirs de la guerre. Relena resplandissait au milieu de la foule qui admirait leur reine qui avait tant oeuvré pour en arriver là. Lady Une jouait avec la petite Mariemeia et en oubliait ces terribles événements prenant presque le rôle de mère adoptive. Dorothy s'amusait de son côté, riant et dansant avec Zechs. Les cinq pilotes étaient là eux aussi. Wufei discutait avec Sally et Catherine. Trowa et Quatre discutaient ensemble, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser... Heero tenait le bras de la reine, il était son cavalier et faisait grande impression. Cependant, son visage semblait troublé, il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Seul dans un coin, Duo réfléchissait, il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'aurait jamais dû tout dire à Heero. Maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Cette situation le torturait. Une chanson lui vint à l'esprit, elle décrivait bien ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et Heero.

You and me  
Toi et moi  
We use to be together  
Nous devrions être ensemble

Everyday together, always  
Tous les jours ensemble, pour toujours

C'était il y a deux ans maintenant que nous nous étions rencontrés dans un situation assez compliquée. Depuis cette rencontre, nous avons toujours été ensembles. Nous avons toujours été si proches même si nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup. Nous avons partagé tant d'événements, tant de galères ensemble. Chaque mission, nous les faisions ensemble, tous les deux, nous nous complétions, nous étions devenus complices. Deux ans de notre vie sans vivre ne serait-ce qu'un jour sans se voir. Nous étions devenus indispensables à l'autre. Mais de mon côté, ce n'était pas la seule chose que je ressentais... Et maintenant, tout est fini, cette période est terminée...

I really feel  
Je sens vraiment  
That I'm losing my best friend  
Que je perds mon meilleur ami

I can't believe  
Je ne peux pas croire  
This could be the end  
Que ce puisse être la fin

Tout ça, c'est fini mais pas à cause de la guerre, ni à cause de la paix... C'est la fin de notre vie en commun. Et tout est arrivé à cause de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de ton amitié. Non, il m'en fallait plus. Tu avais appris à me faire confiance, on était devenu des amis. Les meilleurs amis même... Et il a fallu que je gache tout ça ! C'est uniquement ma faute ! Je ne veux pas que tout se termine. Tout ça à cause de moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te dise que je t'aimais...

It looks as though you're letting go  
C'est comme si tu laissais faire  
And if it's real  
Et si c'est vrai

Quand j'y repense, je me demande comment j'ai pu oser me lancer... C'était il y a dix minutes, nous étions seuls tous les deux et j'ai craqué... Je t'ai tout dit... Tout ce que je ressentais depuis si longtemps, l'amour qui, peu à peu, était né dans mon coeur. Tu m'as écouté parler, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il y avait tant de chose que je voulais te dire, tant de chose que j'avais sur le coeur... Je t'avais tout dit sans te regarder, de peur de voir ta réaction, mais je ne pouvais pas tout cacher éternellement. Il fallait bien un jour que je te révèle ce que je cachais au plus profond de moi. Mais lorsque j'ai terminé et que je t'ai regardé, j'ai compris tout de suite. J'ai compris que j'avais tout détruit...

Well I don't want to know.  
Hé bien, je ne veux pas savoir

Don't speak

Ne parle pas  
I know just what you're saying  
Je sais ce que tu vas dire  
So please stop explaining  
S'il te plaît arrête de t'expliquer  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse  
Don't speak

Ne parle pas

I know just what you're thinking  
Je sais ce que tu penses  
I don't need your reason  
Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.

Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse

Lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai compris... Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Tu es resté là à me fixer sans savoir quoi dire, comment réagir... Ton regard était vide et étrange, mais j'ai compris que tout ce que je t'avais dit t'avais juste fait peur... Tu m'as dévisagé sans rien dire un long moment. Te connaissant, tu devais chercher comment le soldat parfait devait réagir dans de telles circonstances, mais il n'y avait pas de solution pré-établie. Tu as cherché un long moment et lorsque tu as ouvert la bouche, mes derniers espoirs sont morts. Tu bégayais... Le soldat parfait qui bug, dans d'autres circonstances, ça m'aurait fait rire.. Mais là, chacun de tes mots me blessait, me faisait mal... C'est Relena qui m'a sauvé, elle est venue te chercher, coupant ainsi ce massacre... Elle t'a emmené avant que tu ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit de compréhensible... Relena, sans le savoir, m'a épargné, je n'étais pas prêt à t'entendre me dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre...

Our memories  
Nos souvenirs

Well, they can be inviting  
Peuvent être très bons  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
Mais beaucoup sont aussi très effrayant

Nous avons partagé tant de choses... Des bons souvenirs comme des mauvais... Des tortures d'Oz aux fêtes d'anniversaire, des Heero-chan à nos disputes. Nous avons pourtant vécu les mêmes choses pendant deux ans. Mais tout va disparaître maintenant à cause de ce que je viens de faire. Je suis stupide ! Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont ces souvenirs de complicité parce que maintenant, je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu ne me connais plus, que tu ne me comprends plus...

As we die both you and I  
Alors que nous mourrons toi et moi  
With my head in my hands  
Avec ma tête dans mes mains  
I sit and cry.  
Je m'assois et pleure

J'ai tout détruit entre nous deux. Notre amitié est partie. Je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Des larmes amers, de regret d'avoir voulu aller plus loin, d'avoir voulu aller trop loin peut-être. J'ai tout gaché. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi... J'ai toujours voulu trop de chose. J'aurais dû me contenter de ce que tu me donnais, de ton amitié. Mais j'ai tout perdu... Tout et seulement en quelques secondes.. En quelques mots...

Don't speak  
Ne parle pas  
I know just what you're saying  
Je sais ce que tu vas dire  
So please stop explaining  
S'il te plaît arrête de t'expliquer  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse  
Don't speak  
Ne parle pas  
I know just what you're thinking  
Je sais ce que tu penses  
I don't need your reason  
Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.  
Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse

Heureusement, j'ai pu échapper à tes explications grâce à Relena... Je n'aurais pas pu t'écouter me dire non. Ces mots m'auraient fait trop de mal. Bien plus mal que toutes les blessures de cette foutue guerre. Tu n'aurais pas voulu me blesser mais tu y serais arrivé sans le vouloir. Je ne veux pas t'entendre épiloguer sur la question. Ton regard m'a suffi à comprendre, pas besoin de tes excuses... Tout ce qu'elles peuvent faire c'est me faire sentir plus mal, me ridiculiser... Je n'aurais jamais du dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû me taire...

It's all ending  
Tout est fini  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

Je dois arrêter de prétendre que nous sommes...  
You and me  
Toi et moi  
I can see us dying  
Je peux nous voir mourir  
Are we ?  
N'est-ce pas ?

Il faut que j'arrête de m'imaginer des choses, de me faire des idées. Mon imagination me joue des tours, j'avais tellement envie que mes sentiments soient partagés, que nous devenions plus que des amis... Mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve... Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est perdre ton amitié...

Don't speak  
Ne parle pas

I know just what you're saying  
Je sais ce que tu vas dire  
So please stop explaining  
S'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer  
I don't need your reasons

Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)

Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse (Non, non, non )  
Don't speak  
Ne parle pas

I know just what you're thinking

Je sais ce que tu penses  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.  
Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse  
Don't speak,  
Ne parle pas

don't speak,  
Ne parle pas

don't speak,  
Ne parle pas

Pourquoi est-ce que je reste là à attendre ? Je t'ai tellement perturbé que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer sur ce que tu fais... Tu me fixes comme si tu essayais de comprendre quelque chose. Peut-être veux-tu me faire comprendre quelque chose... Pourquoi est-ce que j'espérais tant de choses ? Je me suis fais des idées, c'est tout. Mais j'ai compris...

oh I know what you're thinking  
Oh je sais ce que tu penses  
And I don't need your reasons  
Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons  
I know you're good,  
Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien  
I know you're good,  
Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien  
I know you're real good  
Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien

Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la

Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre que Relena te laisse pour avoir le verdict. Il faut que je m'en aille... Je ne veux pas me retrouver de nouveau face à toi, seul à seul, pour t'entendre dire toutes ces choses que je ne veux pas entendre. Il faut que je sèche mes larmes, je ne peux pas rester comme ça... Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps... Je ne veux pas d'explications, pas d'excuses, je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi. Ce serait trop dur, vraiment trop dur de te voir réduire mes espoirs à néant. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite pour ne pas avoir à me retrouver de nouveau en face de toi...

Don't ! Don't !  
Non, non

uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Chut, chut darling  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
Chut, chut darling chut, chut

don't tell me cause it hurts  
Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Chut, chut Darling Chut, chut Darling  
Hush, hush don't tell me cause it hurts  
Chut, chut Ne me le dis pas parce que ça me blesse

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Heero venait de laisser Relena seule. Il s'approcha des trois autres pilotes pour leur demander quelque chose.

H : Quatre, tu n'aurais pas vu Duo?

Q : Non.

H : Trowa ?

Trowa fit non de la tête.

H : Wufei ?

W : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il discutait avec toi...

Les quatre amis se mirent à la recherche de Duo. Il cherchèrent pendant une demi-heure, mais il restait introuvable. Duo avait disparu...

A suivre...

Ben je crois que je peux pas m'arrêter là, il faut faire la suite.. Enfin je crois...

Cette chanson que je ne connaissais pas au départ est devenu une obsession, je l'écoute en boucle !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, même toute petite, si ça vous a plu...Merci d'avance...


	2. déprime

Titre : Histoires en chanson

Chanson : Bring me to life, Evanescence

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 3 et 4 ensemble ( pour l'instant ) 1 et 2 à venir peut-être...

Résumé : C'est la déclaration de la paix et tout le monde la fête au royaume de Sank. Duo en profite pour avouer à Heero se qu'il ressent, mais les événements ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

**_Je vous avertis à l'avance, cette histoire qui devrait être assez courte contiendra une chanson dans chaque chapitre..._**

_**Reponse aux reviews**_

_**Ephemeris :** _Merci pour ta review, et non Relena ne cessera jamais de nous enquiquiner. Pour la gestion de mes histoires, je ne sais toujours pas moi même comment je fais alors... Je veiq vite pour la review car commet tu le sais je fais ca en cours et je ne voudrais pas me faire remarquer. Encore merci à bientôt et Bonne lecture !

**_Isis :_** Merci pour ta review, voila la suite et je te rassure tout de suite pas de relena, c'est promis... Bonne lecture !

**_Katana : _**Merci pour la review... Tu voulais la suite rapidement et bien la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Merci pour ta review, c'est la chanson qui m'a donnée l'idée de cette fic alors c'est normal qu'elle colle bien à l'histoire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite... Quand à Duo, il a l'habitude de souffrir ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.. Je te laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !

**_Ipikou : _**Merci pour ta review.. Promis ce sera une happy end pour tout le monde.. Enfin pour l'instant... Je te laisse découvrir la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa : _**Merci pour ta review, j'ai mis cette phrase exprès parceque j'étais sur que tu allais me menacer ! Voilà la suite, je te rassure je ne délaisse pas pour autant les autres histoires... A plus... Bonne lecture !

**_Ryuko-Neko : _**Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant, j'attends ton avis... Bonne lecture !

**_Aya : _**Merci pour la review et pour le compliment... Comme tu peux le voir la suite arrive vite... En espèrant qu'elle te plaise aussi... Voilà le verdict d'Heero.. Quand pense-tu ? Bonne lecture !

**_Flo ShadowSpirit :_** Merci pour ta review, Duo est habitué à souffrir ne t'inquiètes pas mais apparemment, il n'est pas le seul... Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

_**Pour tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review encore merci ! **_

Chapitre 2 :

Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines que Duo avait disparu. Quatre semaines qu'Heero n'était plus lui-même. Tous étaient partis à la recherche de Duo. Quatre et Trowa avaient cherché sur L2, Wufei avait contacté Hilde qui n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Heero, lui, n'avait pas quitté son ordinateur, cherchant la moindre trace, la moindre preuve du passage de Duo, mais rien, il n'avait rien trouvé. Les cinq pilotes avaient prévu de se séparer depuis longtemps et même s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Duo, ils s'y résignèrent. Chacun regagna sa vie. Trowa rejoignit le cirque. Quatre était retourné sur L4 et Wufei avait rejoint les preventers. Heero était resté seul. Relena lui avait proposé de rester au royaume de Sank mais il avait refusé. Plus rien ne lui importait. Il avait perdu quelque chose lorsque Duo était parti. Quatre s'en était aperçu grâce à son empathie et appelait tous les jours Heero pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Heero semblait de plus en plus étrange, de plus en plus mal. Il était devenu plus que muet. Quatre devait se contenter des soupirs d'Heero et de ses regards sur l'écran du téléphone pour savoir s'il allait bien.

Q : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

H : ...

Q : Heero, dis-moi quelque chose.

Heero eut le regard vide. Il semblait absent.

Q : Je n'aurais jamais cru que le départ de Duo te ferait cet effet-là... Tu te plaignais tout le temps de lui...

Le rappel de ces souvenirs ne firent même pas réagir Heero.

Q : Je te rappelle demain...

Heero s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand Quatre l'arrêta.

Q: Heero, je crois que maintenant, nous le trouverons que s'il le veut bien...

H : ...

Q : Fais attention à toi ...

Heero raccrocha. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses réflexions, repensant aux mots de Quatre.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que le départ de Duo te ferait cet effet là... Tu te plaignais tout le temps de lui... _

Duo, pourquoi es-tu parti... Après ce que tu m'as dit... Je ne comprends pas...

Heero s'éloigna du téléphone et s'assit...

Duo... Toi qui me comprenais si bien... Qui était le seul à savoir ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais... Qui pouvait lire dans mes yeux tout ce qui s'y cachait... Du moins c'est ce que je croyais...

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?_

_Comment peux-tu voir dans mes yeux comme une porte ouverte_

_Leading you down into my core _

_Te guider droit dans mon cœur _

Je me sentais si bien auprès de toi. J'ai toujours été si seul, personne ne comptait pour moi... Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne, j'avais toujours repoussé les autres... J'étais le soldat parfait, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était ma mission... Tu es le seul qui a vu ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi, le seul qui a essayé de me changer... Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ce que j'étais devenu après toutes ces années de guerre et de combat... Avec tes surnoms d'Iceberg, de glaçon, de soldat parfait... Tu essayais de me provoquer, de me faire réagir, de me faire bouger... J'étais devenu si vide, sans le moindre sentiment, ni la moindre émotion... Presque un robot...

_Where I've become so numb _

_Où suis-je devenu si insensible_

_Without a soul _

_Sans âme_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid_

Un robot que tu as su manipuler, que tu as su transformer... C'est à ton contact que j'ai su m'ouvrir un peu... Que j'ai appris tant de chose... C'est toi qui m'as fait changer...Tu me comprenais... Si je dois à quelqu'un d'avoir changé, c'est à toi... J'ai compris que seul en soldat parfait, je n'étais rien qu'un soldat... Un soldat sans vie et sans ami, sans espoir... Alors, il y a quelques semaines, lorsque tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais, j'ai cru que mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre... Je n'ai pas su comment réagir, je suis resté là comme un imbécile à réfléchir... Relena est arrivée et m'a entraîné ailleurs sans que je m'en rende compte... J'ai passé la soirée ensuite à chercher ce que j'allais te dire... Lorsque j'ai enfin compris, tu étais parti...

_Until you find it there _

_Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves là_

_And lead it back home _

_Et le ramener à la maison _

Duo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as abandonné après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais... Je t'ai cherché partout depuis quatre semaines et pas la moindre trace... Duo, j'ai besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de te dire tout ce que je ressens... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne suis plus moi-même, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, tout ce qui aurait pu faire mon bonheur… Je t'ai perdu toi... Duo, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à tous ces mots que je voudrais tant pouvoir te dire en face... J'ai besoin de toi... Il ne faut pas que tu me laisses comme ça...

(_Wake me up) Wake me up inside _

_(Réveille-moi) Réveille mon âme_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille mon âme_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Sauve-moi) Appelle-moi et sauve-moi des ténèbres_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _

_(Réveille-moi) Ordonne mon sang de couler_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je revienne défait _

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

_(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenu_

Avant de te rencontrer, je vivais sans aucun but, la vie n'avait plus d'importance pour moi... Je ne faisais que ce que l'on m'ordonnait, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi... Ma vie n'avait qu'un but, ramener la paix dans les colonies... Je ne voyais pas plus loin que ça ... Puis je t'ai rencontré... Tu étais tout le contraire de moi et tu ne supportais pas mon silence...Toi tu riais, tu plaisantais...Malgré ma tentative de mettre des distances, tu es resté là. Et tu es devenu peu à peu ma seule attache dans ce monde, la seule personne qui me voyait tel que j'étais, la seule chose qui compte réellement dans ma vie... Je me suis aperçu depuis que tu es parti que ces jours me paraissent vide... Plus rien n'a d'intérêt, il me manque quelque chose...

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque_

_You can't just leave me _

_Tu ne peux pas juste me quitter_

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Respire en moi et rends-moi vrai_

_Bring me to life _

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

Duo ne me laisse pas comme ça... J'ai l'impression de redevenir comme avant, sans coeur, sans âme... Je ne veux pas redevenir un soldat parfait et devoir subir ma vie... Je veux à nouveau partager ta joie et ton bonheur. Je voudrais t'entendre rire à nouveau à coté de moi... Te sentir si plein de vie... J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir vivre... Pour pouvoir donner un sens à ma vie... Sans toi, je n'ai plus envie de continuer...

(_Wake me up) Wake me up inside _

_(Réveille-moi) Réveille mon âme_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille mon âme_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Sauve-moi) Appelle-moi et sauve-moi des ténèbres_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _

_(Réveille-moi) Ordonne mon sans de couler_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je revienne défait _

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

_(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenu_

_(I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside) _

_(Je fais vivre un mensonge… Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur)_

_Bring me to life _

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

J'ai cru que ma vie allait changer lorsque je t'ai entendu m'avouer ton amour... Et tout s'est détruit lorsque je ne t'ai pas retrouvé ce soir-là... Je me demande si tu regrettes ce que tu m'as dit, si tout ce que tu as dit était vraiment sincère... Je veux savoir pourquoi... Il faut que je sache... Je ne peux pas rester dans le doute... Il faut que je puisse enfin t'avouer ce que je ressens, tous ces mots qui sont restés coincés dans ma gorge ce soir-là... Duo, je crois que je pourrais pas continuer longtemps sans toi. Il faut que nous nous expliquions... Il me faut un indice pour que je te retrouve... Il faut que je sache... Il faut que tu m'écoutes... Sans toi j'ai la sensation de ne pas exister...

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Glacé à l'intérieur sans ton contact_

_Without your love, darling _

_Sans ton amour, chéri _

_Only you are the life among the dead _

_Toi seul es la vie parmi les morts_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see _

_(Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne pourrais voir) _

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me) _

_Gardé dans le noir, mais tu étais là devant moi_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant mille ans_

_Got to open my eyes to everything _

_Je devais ouvrir les yeux sur tout _

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul) _

_(Sans une pensée, sans voix, sans âme)_

_Don't let me die here (There must be something more) _

_Ne me laisse pas mourir ici (Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus)_

_Bring me to life _

Ramène-moi à la vie

Je ne laisserai pas tomber, il faut que je te parle... Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'ai découvert grâce à toi, tout ce qui m'était inconnu jusqu'ici. Ne me laisse pas seul... Toi seul peux me faire sortir de cet état... Duo, envoie un signe, s'il te plaît... Je perds toute sensation, tout besoin... Je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas là avec moi. J'ai besoin de t'entendre m'appeler Heero-chan, j'ai besoin de nos disputes... J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, je le sais, mais maintenant que j'en suis conscient, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. Je n'abandonnerai pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout quitte à user toutes mes forces, mais je peux pas rester sans voir ton sourire, sans entendre ta voix... Je ferai tout pour te retrouver. J'ai compris, Duo, que tu étais plus que ce que j'avais voulu reconnaître jusqu'ici, je sais maintenant que tu es mon âme soeur...

(_Wake me up) Wake me up inside _

_(Réveille-moi) Réveille mon âme_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille mon âme_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Sauve-moi) Appelle-moi et sauve-moi des ténèbres_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _

_(Réveille-moi) Ordonne mon sans de couler_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je revienne défait _

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

_(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenu_

_(I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside) _

_(Je fais vivre un mensonge… Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur)_

_Bring me to life _

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

Heero s'extirpa de ses pensées et se leva. Il s'apprêtait à regagner son ordinateur lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau... Lorsqu'il décrocha, Heero reconnut son interlocutrice sur l'écran du téléphone. C'était Hilde.

Hilde : Heero ?

Heero se contenta de jeter un regard froid et interrogateur à Hilde.

Hilde : Heero, il faut que je te parle...

A suivre...

Encore un chapitre et une sonfic... J'espère que ça vous a plu...

Bon pour les deux prochains chapitres on va laisser les deux dépressifs pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux trois autres gundams boys...

Sinon pour terminer j'averti par le biais de cette histoire que je ne pourrais pas updater avant un moment indéterminé toutes mes histoires, j'ai des problémes avec internet... Là j'écris pendant mes cours et je risques de me faire tuer ! Donc à bientôt enfin.. J'espère...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, je les attends avec impatience et vous aurez une réponse dans le chapitre suivant. Plus j'ai de review plus je suis motivé pour écrire…


	3. déclaration

Titre : Histoire en chanson...

Chanson : Ma déclaration, France Gall

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 3 et 4 et 1 et 2 à venir et Wufei avec...

Résumé : C'est la déclaration de la paix. Tout le monde la fête au royaume de Sank. Duo en profite pour avouer à Heero, ce qu'il ressent, mais les événements ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donne, je suis preneur !

**_Je vous avertis à l'avance, cette histoire qui devrait être assez courte contiendra une chanson dans chaque chapitre..._**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Merci pour la review, et merci pour le compliment. Duo est le roi du cache-cache mais je rassure toi, Heero va le retrouver... De toute façon, il a pas le choix sinon comment je fais moi pour les caser ensembles ? Encore une histoire où Heero n'agit pas beaucoup, c'est le soldat parfait pourtant ! Je suis content que la chanson t'es plu, il faut dire que dans cette fic, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, les chansons font tout le travail... J'espère que cette nouvelle chanson te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_Isis :_** Merci pour la review, je te rassure, ce devrait être une happy end enfin... Si une certaine personne ne viens pas y mettre son nez... Voilà la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris :_** Merci pour la review. Qu'est ce que Hilde va dire à Heero... Ahah, suspens...Je sais pas si tu as vu mais j'ai enfin compris comment nommé mes chapitres et je m'amuse beaucoup à leur trouver des titres surtout pour prise d'otages... Sinon je sais que tu es débordé mais j'espère que tu aura bientôt le temps de nous updater une de tes histoires et encore plus une des nouvelles... Bonne semaine... Et bonne relecture !

**_Flo ShadowSpirit :_** Merci pour la review, Heero est toujours lent à la détente, mais il ne va pas rester sans réagir... Pour écrire, personnellement je préfére les cours d'anglais... Comme j'y pige pas grand chose, je perds rien... J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour la review. Je sais qu'à chaque fois, tu n'aimes pas mes fins de chapitres mais que veux-tu, j'aimes bien écrire en laissant tojours un peu de suspens même si ce n'est qu'une illusion... Je te rassure cette fois-ci tu ne pleurera pas, ce chapitre n'est pas triste, c'est en partie pour ça que je voulais aller voir un peu les autres... Sinon c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime bien taper mes histoires en cours, les cours byzarrement devienne bien plus intéressant... Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et la chanson aussi... Bonne lecture !

**_Hadès Hiei :_** Merci pour la review, il ne faut surtout pas dire où est Duo... Sinon je te remercie pour la review du dictionnaire des hn, ça m'a fait très plaisir.. Pour te remercier et vu que tu es fan apparemment du couple Trowa et Heero, j'ai décidé d'écrire une one-shot sur ses deux là bientôt... Elle devrait d''ailleurs s'appeller Silence radio... Voilà sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Colonie L4, bureau Winner :

Q : Dites à Melle Noventa que je viens de terminer de lire son rapport.

: Bien, monsieur...

La secrétaire de Quatre se retira et il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son immense bureau. Il venait juste de terminer tout le travail qu'il avait. Quatre s'assit bien comme il faut sur son fauteuil et se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Il repensait à Duo et à Heero. Il espérait de tout coeur que les choses allaient s'arranger entre ses deux-là, qu'Heero retrouverait enfin Duo... Ses réfléxions l'amenèrent à un autre sujet : Trowa... Il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées...

* * *

Colonie 3, roulotte de Catherine :

C : Hé bien, quelle représentation !

Catherine posa ses couteaux sur la table du salon. Elle était un peu handicapée pour son numéro en ce moment et Trowa lui avait demandé de renoncer à son numéro pour quelques temps, mais elle avait refusé.

T : Catherine tu devrais faire attention à toi...

C : Mais je vais très bien ! On s'est bien amusé !

T : Hum...

C : Allons Trowa ! En trois semaines, je n'ai pas pu avoir un seule conversation avec toi à part tes mises en garde ! D'habitude, je suis la seule à pouvoir te faire parler... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Trowa ne dit rien, toujours aussi silencieux.

C : Du moins la seule... J'oubliais Quatre...

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Trowa.

C : Ha ! J'ai touché un point sensible...

Trowa fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa soeur. Catherine, vexée par l'attitude de son frère, le laissa seul dans la roulotte en claquant la porte. Trowa s'aprocha de la fenêtre, le soleil brillait. Quelque chose occupait son esprit... Quatre... Depuis les trois semaines, il pensait sans arrêt à Quatre. Certes, ses autres compagnons lui manquaient. Mais Quatre, ce n'était pas pareil, il était devenu plus proche de lui que des autres. Il faut dire que dès leur rencontre, le courant était passé tout de suite... Ils avaient tous les deux joués de la musique, lui à la flûte traversière, Quatre au violon... On dit bien que la musique adoucit les moeurs... En tout cas, elle avait créé un lien spécial entre eux... Depuis ce moment-là, il s'était senti si proche de lui, il avait partagé cet instant sans avoir à dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Ils se comprenaient sans rien dire... C'était comme si Quatre était capable de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées... Il se sentait si proche de lui... Il aurait tant voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait...

_Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

* * *

Colonie L4 :

Trowa... Ces trois dernières semaines sans nouvelles de lui, lui avaient paru une éternité, c'est étrange de s'apercevoir à quel point on tient aux gens quand ils ne sont plus auprès de vous. Étrange de voir qu'on en vient à penser à eux sans s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient maintenant une vie bien à eux, chacun de leur côté. Quatre était débordé de travail mais dès qu'il avait un moment seul tranquille, il pensait à Trowa. Il s'imaginait Trowa entrant pour lui faire une surprise dans son bureau, simplement pour parler et ainsi pouvoir se sentir à nouveau proche de lui... Le voir enfin face à lui... Revoir ses grands yeux verts qui dévoilaient toute les profondeurs de son âme.

_Quand je suis seul et que je peux inventer  
Que tu es là tout près de moi  
Je peux m'imaginer tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

* * *

Colonie L3 :

Maintenant qu'il était loin de Quatre, Trowa avait compris enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien compagnon d'arme. C'était bien plus que de l'amitié, ce n'était pas de la simple sollicitude ou de l'inquiétude... Non, c'était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que tout ça. Il se sentait si bien, si fort lorsque Quatre était avec lui. Comment expliquer tout ça... Quels mots étaient les plus adaptés pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Lui qui n'était pas un bavard, comment faire passer ses sentiments en quelques mots...

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout _

* * *

Colonie L4 :

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas dire quoi que ce soit à Trowa. Il avait trop peur de se trouver dans la même situation qu'Heero et Duo. L'un comme l'autre souffrait... Même si Quatre n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Duo, il sentait dans son coeur que Duo n'était pas bien. Et malgré tous ses sentiments, Quatre ne se voyait pas finir comme ses deux amis. Il préférait garder pour lui tout ce qu'il avait au fond du coeur... Lui n'aurait pas pu faire face à un rejet... Il préférait tout garder pour lui...

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça  
Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas  
J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

* * *

Colonie L3 :

Il voudrait tant partager ce qu'il ressentait avec Quatre... Tant partager tout ce qui le travaillait à l'intérieur... Quatre était si gentil, si attentionné, si prévenant, mais comment lui dire tout ça ? Et puis, en était-il capable ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment au juste ce qu'il devait faire... Il ne pouvait pas se cacher de ce que son coeur lui disait et tout oublier sous prétexte qu'il avait peur... Il était sûr que Quatre comprendrait... Que quelques mots suffiraient à Quatre pour qu'il le comprenne... Peut importait les mots, il savait que Quatre lirait en lui ce qu'il avait au fond du coeur.

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout _

* * *

Colonie L4 :

Il préférait garder pour lui tout ce qu'il aimait chez Trowa, ses yeux... Son calme... Sa façon d'être...Son âme... Son coeur d'or caché derrière une épaisse armure qui se voulait froide... Sa maîtrise en toute situation... Son attachement pour ses amis même s'il ne le montre pas... Tous ces éléments qui faisaient de Trowa son âme soeur... Cependant, il ne faisait que s'imaginer des choses et rêver. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à tout ça, si ce n'est lui faire croire que tout était possible, que ce qu'il imaginait deviendrait un jour réalité...

_Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

* * *

Colonie L3 :

Il se voyait face à Quatre, lui dire toutes ces paroles qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire, toutes ces choses si simples, quotidiennes, sans grand intérêt mais qui avait tant d'importance pour lui... Tout ce qui était au fond de son coeur et qui brûlait de sortir... Après tout, devait-il rester ici à ressasser sans cesse toutes ses pensées ou devait-il agir et oser aller plus loin que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer ? Quatre avait tant de qualités, il était si parfait... Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance au bonheur après ces années de guerre ?

_Je t'aime quand tu es près de toi  
Je t'aime quand tu n'es pas là  
Je pense à toi  
Je t'aime quand tu souris  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

_Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
Des images avec toi,  
Des voyages avec toi  
Je me sens bien quand tu es là  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

* * *

Colonie L4 :

Trowa était unique... Tout chez lui l'attirait... Même son silence ou les rares paroles qu'il disait... Sa manière réconfortante de le rassurer... C'était Trowa qui était devenu son repaire dans ce monde. Mais pourquoi ces trois semaines de silence. Peut-être n'osait-il pas l'appeler... C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, cela évitait d'entretenir de faux espoirs. Avec le temps, peut-être que tout passerait, tout s'oublierait...

_J'aime quand tu es triste  
Et que tu ne dis rien  
Je t'aime quand je te parle  
Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas  
Je me sens bien, quand tu es là  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

Un instant, une vision passa dans la tête de Quatre comme une prémonition : Trowa l'embrassait dans le cou. Quatre secoua la tête comme pour éloigner cette pensée. Je délire, je suis trop romantique... Rien ne se passe comme ça dans la vie... Quatre fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'interphone de la secrétaire.

: Mr Winner, quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler...

Q : Dites que je ne suis pas là...

: C'est Mr Barton...

Quatre sauta sur le téléphone.

Q : Allo ?

A suivre...

Hé voilà, ils sont fait pour s'entendre ceux-là... Il pense même à la même chanson en même temps, c'est pas mignon...

Prochain chapitre, Wufei si vous voulez savoir ce qui lui arrives à lui, vous avez des indices dans les chapitres précédents...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, même toute petite, si ça vous a plu...Merci d'avance...


	4. decouverte

Titre : Histoire en chanson...

Chanson : Millésime, Pascal Obispo

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 3 et 4 et 1 et 2 à venir

Moi : Wufei, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, je t'ai casé !

W : C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague ?

Moi : Non.

W : Mais avec qui ?

Moi : Surprise !

W : Allez !

Moi : Non... En plus ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Pour moi, c'est le plus beau que j'ai écrit...

Résumé : C'est la déclaration de la paix. Tout le monde la fête au royaume de Sank. Duo en profite pour avouer à Heero, ce qu'il ressent, mais les événements ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donne, je suis preneur !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl Kiki, Iria-chan, Ephemeris, Isis, Naïa, Didilove37 surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

**_Je vous avertis à l'avance, cette histoire qui devrait être assez courte contiendra une chanson dans chaque chapitre..._**

Chapitre 4 :

Wufei tournait en rond dans la salle d'hôpital sans pouvoir se calmer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Une heure maintenant qu'il attendait dans la salle d'attente, bientôt il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler. Il était inquiet comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il s'assit pour aussitôt se relever et refaire encore les cent pas. Tout à coup, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une infirmière.

L'infimière s'approcha de Wufei, un grand sourire sur le visage, tenant dans ses bras ce qui préoccupait tant Wufei.

Infimière : C'est une fille

Wufei s'approcha du bébé.

Infirmière : Vous voulez la prendre ?

Wufei, sans un mot, tendit les bras pour prendre le bébé. Il était émerveillé. Soudain, une inquiétude refit surface.

Wufei, avec une voix tendue : Comment va ma...

Infirmière : Elle va très bien, elle s'est endormie...

Wufei délaissa l'infrmière pour fixer son regard sur la petite chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Infirmière : Je vais vous laisser tous les deux quelques instants.

L'infirmière sortit sans que Wufei ne lui réponde, il était ailleurs...

_Sur les coteaux en pente_

_Les vallons amoureux_

_Un rayon de soleil_

_Est passé sur nous deux_

Wufei était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, plus rien ne comptait pour lui sauf ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il regardait ce qui était devenu pour lui, la huitième merveille du monde. Il n'en revenait pas de tenir dans ses bras un si petit être, si fragile, si calme... C'était si loin de la guerre et des combats... Le bébé bougea lègèrement pour se rapprocher davantage de son père. Le visage de Wufei se fendit aussitôt d'un immense sourire. Un grand sourire comme il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant.

_J'attendais de ce ciel_

_Qu'il me fasse juste un signe_

_Et je vois mon château_

_Sortir du coeur des vignes_

Toute sa vie n'avait été jusqu'ici que combat et guerre, qu'une succesion de batailles et de blessures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti ça pour une personne. Jamais auparavant il n'était tombé amoureux fou. Il ne parlait que d'elle en permance, ne jurait que par elle. Avec du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés et maintenant il avait dans ses bras le fruit de leur amour. La plus belle chose qu'elle ait pu lui donner...

_Tu es mon millésime_

_Ma plus belle année_

_Pour ce bonheur en prime_

_Que tu m'as donné_

_Je suis à jamais ta terre_

_C'est ça être père_

Maintenant, il était père... Il n'en revenait pas, il était papa. Maintenant, sa vie allait devoir changer. Il fallait qu'il joue le père modèle pour sa fille. Ses priorités avaient changés en un instant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à ce que serait maintenant sa vie. Il s'imaginait la voir parler, la voir marcher, la voir grandir. Il se voyait vieillir auprès de celle qu'il aimait en élevant sa petite fille... C'était sa petite fille... Il n'en revenait toujours pas de tenir ce petit être dans ses bras... Le bébé bougea à nouveau comme pour bien faire comprendre à son père qu'elle était réelle...

_Après autant d'amour_

_La saison des vendanges_

_On récolte le fruit_

_Le meilleur des mélanges_

_La bouche est ronde et pleine_

_Et le nez si discret_

_Quel prénom allait-t-on_

_Bien pouvoir te donner_

Qu'elle était belle, elle avait le même visage que sa mère. Elle était tout aussi angélique. Le même nez, la même bouille, le même air innocent et enfantin... Soudain, le bébé qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, les ouvrit enfin. Wufei eut un choc en les voyant. Si elle avait tout le visage de sa mère, elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père... Des yeux d'un noir profond et inpénétrable plutôt que le bleu intense de sa mère. Wufei avait l'impression de voir ses propres yeux dans un miroir, c'était la même couleur. Soudain, le bébé détourna la tête, il le regarda et eut un semblant de sourire. Wufei sentit son coeur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait le plus beau bébé du monde dans ses bras.

_Tu es mon millésime_

_Ma plus belle année_

_Pour ce bonheur en prime_

_Que tu m'as donné_

_Je suis à jamais ta terre_

_C'est ça être père_

Wufei fixa à nouveau son bébé. Une pensée traversa son esprit : quand ton parrain va te voir, il va être fou de toi... Enfin, si on le retrouve d'ici là. Le bébé se mit soudainement à pleurer très fort. Ses cris raisonnaient dans la pièce. Loin de paniquer, Wufei oublia tout le reste et se mis tout doucement à la bercer comme si le geste lui était venu tout seul, tout naturellement... Dès que Wufei commença à bouger, le bébé se calma instantanément. Tout doucement, il lui chuchota une vieille berceuse chinoise... Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite fille s'endormit... Un vrai petit ange... Un vrai petit ange comme sa mère et avec apparemment le caractère de son père...

_Je ne sais pas de quoi_

_Notre histoire sera faites_

_Je me sens porté_

_Un jour est une fête_

Wufei ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux auparavant. Il avait tout pour lui... Une femme merveilleuse, un beau petit bébé... Que demander de plus ? A cet instant, il était comblé. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, il était là, tenant sa fille dans ses bras...Son plus beau trésor... Son plus beau cadeau... La chaire de sa chaire...

_Quelques notes légéres_

_Des regard qui caressent_

_Je gagne en amour _

_Comme on gagne en noblesse_

Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer ? Serait-il un bon père ? Réussirait-il à s'occuper de cette petite poupée qui dormait dans ses bras ? Serait-il à la hauteur ? Lui qui jusqu'ici ne s'était occupé que de lui, que de ses besoins... Qui n'avait vécu que pour lui... Saurait-il s'occuper de cette nouvelle responsabilité, de ce petit coeur si innocent...

_C'est ça être pére_

_C'est ça_

Puis, il reporta son regard sur ce bébé. Ce visage... Une drôle de sensation pracourut son coeur, comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser. Tout lui parut soudain possible. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ce bébé, n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux et le faire sourire. N'importe quoi pour voir s'illuminer le visage de sa fille...

_C'est ça être père_

_C'est ça... être père_

Wufei resta un long moment perdu à regarder sa fille jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne...

Infirmière : Je...

L'infimière, attendrie, ne termina pas sa phrase...

Infirmière : Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

Wufei lui adressa un grand sourire.

Wufei : Comment va Catherine ?

Infirmière : Votre femme va bien, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller... Vous devriez aller attendre dans la chambre avec votre petit bout de chou... Au fait, comment allez vous l'appeller ?

Wufei, sur un ton très doux : Hélène ...

Wufei reporta son regard sur le bébé.

W : Elle s'appelle Hélène...

A suivre...

C'est pas beau ? J'adore Wufei dans ce chapitre.

J'hésite entre une histoire courte encore trois chapitres et une histoire un peu plus longue... Qu'est ce que vous préférez ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu ! Je vous assure que ca fait toujours plaisir même les critiques et les menaces de mort si elles sont constructives...

Prochaine update d'une de mes histoire quand j'arriverai à écrire car pour l'instant je bloque pour plusieurs raisons...à bientot, j'espère...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl Kiki, Iria-chan, Ephemeris, Isis, Naïa, Didilove37 surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _


End file.
